


Blood and Anemic

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: All edging Silver, BDSM, D/s, Edging, Knifeplay, M/M, No orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: This is a modern au I didn't really give any sort of backstory whatsoever. But I have a clear idea of their dynamic in this, Silver has been hurt a lot and needs to feel like no matter what he's taken care of. Silver gets off on both Flint's capacity for tenderness and violence and, inherent in that, that Silver will never be given more than he can take.So anyway, modern au where Flint is Silver's Sir. Modern au where Silver still has a super traumatic backstory we're not aware of, and one where Flint and Silver getting together was not a given. But here they are taking care of each other's needs. What good queer dudes.





	Blood and Anemic

Flint stood appraising Silver who stood patiently in front of him, hands laying at his sides. He had a loose shirt hanging over his torso. Flint could imagine how a waft of air would make it brush against his skin. Sensation of touch when a moment ago there was none but along the line of his shoulders. He wore a pair of well fitted jeans that showed off his legs. He had recently gained more muscle, his thighs filled out more, his ass protruding and pleasing to admire even through the layers that hid him.

He took a step closer and placed a finger at the hollow of his neck, pushed briefly, watching as Silver’s eyes fluttered, fighting his body’s natural defense system...How well he behaved for him, once it might have shown more, now only the briefest batting of his eyelashes betrayed his body’s instincts. He released the pressure and slid his finger down the front of his shirt, pressed against his sternum, running between his ribs and stopping there.

He looked up into Silver’s eyes, the eyes that waited for him, before placing his hands at the bottom of his shirt, Silver understood and lifted his arms so that Flint could remove it with ease. He folded it while Silver put his arms back to his sides, slowly, as if his whole world had be dialed back. Pushed into molasses. Flint put the flat of his hand to Silver’s chest before walking away, putting aside the shirt. At the same time he gathered what he needed Silver to see.

Flint’s steady footsteps led him to a desk opposite Silver. He placed what was in his hand down. A silver cage on the dark wood, followed by a matching key placed second, after hovering in the air for Silver to see. He turned to see Silver’s eyes blown wide, a soft _Please, Sir_ escaping his lips. Perhaps not even that, but shared from Silver’s mind to his, and Flint’s mouth ticked up. Silver bit his lip at the sight. Flint’s eyes sharpened, ready to pull Silver apart.

Flint knew how Silver revealed in his presence. The pair of them withstood many trials to reach a reconciliation. To reach a place where they could stand before each other without threat of dissolution. He strode to stand with the weight of his presence behind him. A step between them, close enough that Silver could still feel Flint’s breath on his neck. Feel the heat from his body, the adoration seeping from Flint’s eyes into the base of Silver’s skull. Flint reached out but did not touch. He ran his hands a hair's breadth away from Silver’s skin, from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck. He ran his hands along the curve of his shoulders, and down the path of his arms. He watched the hairs on Silver’s body raise, moment by moment with the arrival of prelude to touch.

He raised his left hand to hover over Silver’s throat, as his right wrapped around him to pop open the button of his jeans. Silver openly moaned as Flint hovered his grasp closer to the skin of his neck, fingertips lightly grazing before maintaining their distance. A reminder. Silver’s eyes slipped closed at the feeling of being wrapped in Flint. Flint and all his empathy and quiet, Flint and all his simmering rage sung out in assonant hymns of steel, and blood, and bond.

Flint stepped from behind him and crossed in front slipping down the zipper, intently staying far away from the heat of Silver’s cock. Brought his hands to his hips, pulling the pants and briefs from his body as Silver stepped out. Again he folded them and placed them with his shirt, before returning to look over him, now fully exposed.

He knelt before him. Leaned down and blew along each of his toes on his left foot and then his right, he ran his breath along each leg. Silver, ever responsive, had hairs along his calves raise at the feel of him. Flint let out a small laugh. Silver breathed a moan. As a reward Flint released the heat of his breath over Silver’s inner thighs, his breath hitting the tip of Silver’s cock that twitched with interest. He laughed quietly, darkly, letting it slide over Silver’s length. Silver moaned out.

_“Please, Sir.”_

Flint looked up at him, “What would you like, boy?” Silver’s face tightened in thought, but unable to speak. Flint provided anyway.

“Get on the bed. Lie face down.” Flint rustled in the bedside drawer, sure that Silver would know what was coming. The stainless steel was cold and satisfying in his hand. Flint ran the wheel once over his hand while looking at Silver. He took a moment to fetch the items from the desk. He would not want them so far away.

“Put your hands over your head and do not move them.” Silver did so and Flint hummed his approval, “Good. You’re not to look for friction on your cock.” Flint defly straddled Silver, his clothed cock slotted against the lift of Silver’s ass. Groaning at the feel of Silver’s heat, he leaned over covering Silver’s body with his own. His clothes chaffed against Silver’s sensitive skin. His heat plastered to his. His groin flush against Silver’s ass. And his lips at Silver’s ear. He bit at it, Silver letting out a deep groan before Flint ghosted his air over it.

“You’re weak to me here. I could do anything and you’d be defenseless to me.” He ran his arms along Silver arms above his head. “These are mine to say what they do. Your spine bends to me. Your ass is mine to take or not.” Flint punctuated this by rolling his hips into Silver’s. “Every part of you, your mouth, your fingers, your calves, your feet, your cock belong to me.” Silver gasped around a moan.

 _“Yes,_ Sir.”

“Yes. I could strap you to a chair, order you not to move, not to breathe, not to touch yourself and you’d meet my will.”  He bit at the curve of Silver’s ear before suddenly lifting his chest up and running the wheel across a strip of Silver’s back. Silver moaned more the closer he got to his spine. Flint could see him struggle to stay still as the edges pricked his nerves, his body wanting to jump. His sounds a chorus to Flint’s ears.

Methodically he ran the wheel from right to left, leaving no strip of his back free from a growing red glow. The skin of Silver’s back hot with the heat of of the perforations. Flint ran his hands up and down it, Before landing a hard smack on the meat of his right shoulder. Silver cried out and he landed one again. Third time harder and fourth to his left shoulder. Flint moved, no longer straddling him, but sitting to the side and ran the wheel down the right leg, behind the knee, and down to his foot. He ran it over the arch of it and Silver cried out. After mapping every inch of it he mirrored with the left. Blowing his breath over the paths he left along the way. Silver’s feet sensitive to any and all touch.

“Turn over.” Flint’s voice was rough, deep, with the hint of a threat, and Silver immediately turned. As he did he saw Flint take something metal out of his pocket and saw a knife come out of its sheath. Flint quickly straddled him again, keeping his body away from Silver’s now leaking cock. He leaned over took Silver’s wrists in his hands and held the knife to his throat.

“This is mine, your life is mine.” He leaned forward running his tongue, half along the blade, half along where Silver’s skin met it. He removed the knife and bit down, breaking the thin skin of his neck. He bit up along him and along the edge of his chin, before nudging his mouth open with the flat of his blade.

“Every inch of you.” He inserted the blade in Silver’s mouth, the flat along his tongue, Silver stifling a moan around it. “You love feeling full of me. The blade my cock on your tongue, ready to deliver you reception of me. You could come like this: my weight on your legs, my blade on your tongue. Your hands bound by my will alone. Your cock would jerk come all over my chest. I would have you lick it from me like deliverance.” Flint smirked as he felt Silver’s cock pulse beneath him.

“But that’s not for today.” Flint removed the blade from him and brought it to his mouth and ran his own tongue along it with a groan and roll of his hips along Silver’s thighs. Flint closed the knife and set it aside, and he moved down Silver’s body, hovering above his cock. He spoke with violence seeping through, tinging the breath on Silver’s cock, “You’re ready to come for me. Leaking from just the sensations of me along you, from being near you, you are ready to burst.” Silver whined from behind his teeth, eyes shut closed, completely gone from this world except for the feeling of Flint’s body, his breath, his voice.

Silver’s breath hitched, moan high pitched, as Flint took to blowing his breath over the length of his cock while running his nails over the curve of his thighs, occasionally biting down on him. Flint blew his breath along Silver’s balls and raised his hand before hitting hard against his thigh. Silver’s body bowed forward without warning, his hands digging into his palms, and teeth biting so deeply into his lip he drew blood. At the same time Flint reached over grasped the metal restraint and clasped it around him.

“Good boy,” Flint hummed out, whispering into his thighs. He grabbed the key, before sliding up Silver’s body, catching Silver’s blood on his tongue and locking the restraint shut.

“You did so well,” Flint praised as he wrapped Silver’s body in his, tucking him to his front. “Rest now.” Silver turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Flint’s mouth before turning around to nuzzle gently into sleep. Flint pressed a kiss to Silver’s hair, smiling as he watched over his boy’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken + edited from Jeremih's "All the Time"


End file.
